


Kiss Me Again

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, adashi kisses, very very sweet kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Little drabble of Shiro loving Adam's kisses.





	Kiss Me Again

“Adam?” Shiro said, peering up from his book to stare at his husband, who was leaning against the living room’s entryway, “What’s up?”

Adam didn’t say anything—he continued to gaze at Shiro through his glasses, his favorite coffee mug cradled in his hands. There was a dazed smile on his lips as he stared almost lovingly, and before Shiro could speak again, he pushed off the wall and strode to where Shiro was on the couch.

“Wh—” Shiro began, but immediately clamped his mouth shut when Adam set his mug on the coffee table and gently removed the book from Shiro’s hands. He then crawled into his lap, straddling his legs and slinging his arms over Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro, confused but with a hint of a smile on his face, pulled Adam closer on instinct. Adam leaned in the rest of the way, and kissed him—soft, sweet, and very, very warm.

Shiro wasn’t exactly sure why this was happening, but who was he to complain? Adam’s kisses were always special, and he gave in to this one just as easily as he would any other kiss that was prompted by Adam. But this one felt a little different. Usually they shared a peck or two, and if things got really heated, maybe a few hasty swirls of the tongue. This kiss, though, dragged on, slow and affectionate. Adam was in control for the most part, but Shiro did not mind at all. He let Adam kiss him however he wanted, relishing in the way their lips stuck together like they didn’t want to be apart.

Shiro found himself hugging Adam impossibly closer and tilting his head to give the man better access, humming when that skilled tongue slid passed his lips and tangled with his own. Hands dug into his hair and massaged his scalp, and Shiro could feel his body start to turn into jelly. And the little noises Adam made at the back of his throat—Shiro swallowed it all up until he felt dizzy and his eyes grew droopy.

“Mmm.” Shiro followed Adam’s mouth when they finally pulled apart, wanting to just drown in those smooth lips, but Adam kept backing away with a snort. Shiro opened his eyes and met Adam’s with a pout. “Why did you stop?”

“I need to breathe, babe.”

“Breathing is overrated—kiss me again.”

Adam’s deep belly laugh was cut off as Shiro grew impatient and surged forward. Adam giggled into his mouth, but eventually kissed back with the same softness from before. For a split second, Shiro worried about the opened blinds, but that was swiftly forgotten as Adam scooted closer and kissed Shiro like he was sucking the life out of him. And Shiro knew exactly what that felt like; but he had to admit, he liked this way a lot better.   


End file.
